hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
DEATH RESPECT
DEATH RESPECT is the first track from the MAD TRIGGER CREW VS Matenrō album. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on October 23, 2018. Track Info * Lyrics: KOJIMA * Composition/Arrangement: YAMAARASHI * Vocals: MAD TRIGGER CREW & Matenrō Lyrics |-|English= ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- I’m gonna dump the three of you in your own damn hospital! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Don’t make me laugh, you can't even lay a finger on me ---(All)--- Final showdown! You ain't no best friend of mine Know your enemy, leave respect behind at the door As you look down at 'em on the floor C'mon, let the sick burns flow out more ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be! ---(Matenrō)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic Matenrō in the place to be! ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Haven’t seen you around since the last interrogation Those goosebumps on your skin, I can see right through Mental instability is a threat, naturally But here on the force, we prefer to approach things logically Negotiations? Just give up! Your mediocre rap is more like masturbation Bluster won’t help you here It’s more like a gentle breeze, I can parse it with ease ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Oh, of course, you would say that Remorse, I’m sure, is utterly divorced from your mind You think you have your thumb on the balance of power? You look more like a clown tryin’ not to fall from the tightrope tower Gotta hand it to you, using quid-pro-quo like you do That sure isn’t something I know how to Don’t you get it? That ain’t a compliment I’m fucking mocking you, you dirty cop! ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Pounding back champagne won’t fix your junk for brains Without discipline, karma will crush your bones And in that unstoppable downtrend Yokohama’s sweeping victory is the flavor you’ll savor Do you dare commit desertion in front of Crazy M? My lyrics are designed to beat cowards like you into shape With me, you get what you see, only one personality I suggest you hold on to what’s left of your dignity ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Wow! Wow you reek! Of macho man stink! A one-dimensional guy with no mystique! Oh yes, I know you’d say fine by me But why don’t you take a hard look at reality? Slide into my cool suit, transformation complete Welcome, everyone, from teens to grannies, you'll love me This is how we do it in Shinjuku, my skills are top tier Say what you want, I won’t lend an ear ---(All)--- Final showdown! You ain't no best friend of mine Know your enemy, leave respect behind at the door As you look down at 'em on the floor C'mon, let the sick burns flow out more ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be! ---(Matenrō)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic Matenrō in the place to be! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Mr. Hardcore, Yokohama bad boy I got my sights locked on you, Jakurai You see, this thug life is my dark side It’s eat or be eaten, ’cause life ain’t fair You can only talkin' shit, I'm a man of action And I already cracked your secret code, just like this Your damn tricks won't work here You wolves have no fangs, just howls ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Yes, that’s always the sort of man you’ve been But the spider’s thread has already been woven Though even single-celled organisms can be worth using Thus I shall extract you from your cave of shadowy views You’ve done quite enough in your leadership pursuits I shall become the bedrock of the path to lead you true It is with a philosophy that the leaders shall pen this story And it is Matenrō that shall attain its glory ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- You won’t defeat me, even with philosophy I’m sick and tired of your hypocrisy ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Our army of three will destroy you ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- There’s something fishy about you It’s time to investigate and find the truth ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Your darkness is light, compared to ours Ours towers above, guided by the power of logic ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- With two unpredictable psychos in tow You know the one who will reach the heavens is Matenrō ---(All)--- Final showdown! You ain't no best friend of mine Know your enemy, leave respect behind at the door As you look down at 'em on the floor C'mon, let the sick burns flow out more ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be! ---(Matenrō)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic Matenrō in the place to be! ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- MAD TRIGGER CREW We're taking the top position Our critical hit will kill you, Matenrō! You don’t belong here, get outta here ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Fuck off! ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- I’ll throw you in the slammer! ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Rest in peace ---(Matenrō)--- If that’s your approach, here’s our riposte We’ll grind you into dust Stop resisting your impending doom Allow the great ocean to subsume you ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Go down ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- This is the last ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- THE END! ---(All)--- Final showdown! You ain't no best friend of mine Know your enemy, leave respect behind at the door As you look down at 'em on the floor C'mon, let the sick burns flow out more ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be! ---(Matenrō)--- Last battle, hypnosis, paralyzing mic Matenrō in the place to be! |-|Kanji= 最終決戦　お前はベストフレンドじゃない know your enemy　置き去りのリスペクト てっぺんから見下ろせ さぁ　堂々とコキオロセ ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク 麻天狼 in the place to be 職質以来のひさしぶりかな　透けて見えるぞ　そのチキンの鳥肌 突然キレるタイプは危険　対策本部(こっち)の基本は理詰め ネゴシエーション　投降しなさい 瞳孔が開いたラップはしょせんマスターベーション 威圧は通じません　私にはつむじ風　軽くふるいにかける あぁそうかい　あんたらしいな 後悔なんて気持ちはないんだろうな　その脳内 権力の傘の中のバランサー？ 玉乗りピエロにゃ解らんさ うまくやって　利用し利用され 俺には確かにその器量はねぇ わかるかい？　褒めてんじゃねぇんだ 汚職野郎をおちょくってんだ　こんにゃろー 無理してシャンパン　ジャンクな頭　規律もなく　流されてくカルマ その止められないダウントレンドに　ヨコハマ圧勝の確かな感触 Crazy M　の前に敵前逃亡するか　ヤワな男に叩き込むリリック 小官はいつでも１つの人格　貴様も保て品格 わっわーくさいね　男くさいね　見た目の通りギャップなどないね そうそうあなたはそれでいい　だが少し現実をしかと見てみ ビシッとスーツ　着りゃクール welcome 19からオバサマまで夢中 にさせるシンジュク　スキルは一流　勝手に言ってろ　お前の言い分 決戦　お前はベストフレンドじゃない know your enemy　置き去りのリスペクト てっぺんから見下ろせ さぁ　堂々とコキオロセ ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク 麻天狼 in the place to be Mr.Hc　ヨコハマ bad boy　貴様に lock on　してるぜ寂雷 俺の thug life　要はダークサイド　喰うか喰われるか　そう　甘くない 貴様は洗脳　俺様は行動　とっくに暴いてるシークレットコード その呪文を封印　牙のない狼にみなブーイング そうさ君はそんな男　だがすでに張り巡らされたクモの糸 操るやりがいある単細胞　その深い井戸の闇まですくおう 人を束ねさらに動いてご苦労　私は石になり正解へ導こう リーダーの哲学で展開するストーリー　麻天狼が手にするグローリー 哲学なら負けてねぇぜ　偽善にゃ辟易さ 我が軍のトリオが撃破 裏をめくりゃ胡散臭い　お前らをルーペで拡大 君らの闇とは質が違う　いや次元の違う理性を保つ 両サイドに破天荒な暴れん坊　天までのびる　俺らが麻天狼 決戦　お前はベストフレンドじゃない know your enemy　置き去りのリスペクト てっぺんから見下ろせ さぁ　堂々とコキオロセ ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク 麻天狼 in the place to be MAD TRIGGER CREW　が勝ち上がる　ボコボコ　麻天狼にクリティカル そう場違いさ　この場を去りな そう来れば　こう返す　叩きのめす崩壊 無抵抗になって　この大海原をたゆたえ 最終決戦　お前はベストフレンドじゃない know your enemy　置き去りのリスペクト てっぺんから見下ろせ さぁ　堂々とコキオロセ ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク MAD TRIGGER CREW in the place to be ラストバトル　ヒプノシス　痺れさすマイク 麻天狼 in the place to be |-|Romaji= Sannin matomete anta no byouin ni buchikondeyaruyo Warawassuna kimigotoki dewa watashini todokanai Saishuu kessen omaewa BEST FRIEND janai Know your enemy okizari no RESPECT Teppen kara miorose Saa doudou to kokiorose LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MAD TRIGGER CREW IS THE PLACE TO BE LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MATENROU IS THE PLACE TO BE Shokushitsu irai no hisashiburi kana Sukete mieruzo sono CHICKEN no torihada Totsuzen kireru TYPE wa kiken Kocchi no kihon wa ridzume NEGOTIATION Toukoushinasai doukou ga hiraita RAP wa shosen MASTURBATION Iatsu wa tsujimasen Watashi niwa tsumujikaze karuku furui ni kakeru Aa, soukai Atarashiina koukai nante kimochi wa naindarou Sono nounai Kenryoku no kasa no naka no BALANCER? Tamanori piero nya wakaransa Umaku yatte riyoushi riyousare Ore niwa tashikani sono kiryou wa nee Wakarukai? Hometen janenda Oshoku yarou ochokuttenda konyarou Murishite SHANPAN JANKU na atama Kiritsu mo naku nagasareteku KARUMA Sono tomerarenai DAUN-TORENDO ni Yokohama asshou no tashikana kanshoku CRAZY M no mae ni Tekizen toubou suruka yawana otoko ni tatakikomu RIRIKKU Shoukan wa itsudemo hitotsu no jinkaku Kisama mo tamote hinkaku Waa waa kusai ne otoko kusai ne Mitame no doori GYAPPU nado nai ne Sou sou anata wa sore de ii Daga sukoshi genjitsu wo shikato mitemi Bishitto SUITS kirya COOL WELCOME 19 kara obasama made muchuu Nisaseru Shinjuku SKILL wa ichiryuu Katteni ittero omae no iibun Kessen omaewa BEST FRIEND janai Know your enemy okizari no RESPECT Teppen kara miorose Saa doudou to kokiorose LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MAD TRIGGER CREW IS THE PLACE TO BE LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MATENROU IS THE PLACE TO BE MISUTAA HARDCORE Yokohama BAD BOI Kisama ni LOCK ON shiteyaruze Jakurai Ore no THUG LIFE tou wa DARK SIDE Kuu ka kuwareruka sou amakunai Kisama wa sennou oresama wa koudou Tokuni abaiteru SECRET CODE　 Sono jumon wo fuin Kiba no nai ookami ni minna BOOING Sousa Kimi wa sonna otoko daga sude ni Harimegurasareta kumo no ito Ayatsuri yarigai Aru tansaibou Sono fukai ido no yami made sukuro hito wo tabane sarani ugoite gokuro Watashi wa ishi ni naru Sekai he michibikou LEADER No testugaku de tenkaisuru STORY Matenrou ga te ni suru GLORY Tetsugaku nara maketeneezo gizenya hekiekisa Waga gun no torio ga gekiha Ura wo mekurya usan kusai Omaera wo ruupe de kakudai Kimira no yami towa shitsu ga chigau iya Jigen no chigau Risei wo tamotsu Ryou SIDE ni hatenkou na abarenbou Ten made nobiru orera ga MATENROU Kessen omaewa BEST FRIEND janai Know your enemy okizari no RESPECT Teppen kara miorose Saa doudou to kokiorose LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MAD TRIGGER CREW IS THE PLACE TO BE LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MATENROU IS THE PLACE TO BE MAD TRIGGER CREW ga kachiagaru Boko boko MATENROU ni CRITICAL Sou, bachigai sa Konoba wo sari na Kutabare Shyoppikuzo! Nemuttoke Sou kureba, kou kaesu Tatakinomesu houkai Muteppou ni natte kono Oounabara Tayutae (shizundoke) Tayutae (kore de saigo) Tayutae (SHURRRYOOOO) Saishuu kessen omaewa BEST FRIEND janai Know your enemy okizari no RESPECT Teppen kara miorose Saa doudou to kokiorose LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MAD TRIGGER CREW IS THE PLACE TO BE LAST BATTLE HYPNOSIS Shibiresasu MIC MATENROU IS THE PLACE TO BE Credits * Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Music Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:Matenrou Category:Songs